Otra oportunidad
by IsabellaRoth
Summary: FIC SUBIDO OTRA VEZ! Errores TECNICOS literalmente. ! /Sumario: Un fic diferente. Muy diferente a los demas que he escrito. Espero que les guste. Hay mucho drama. Sobre todo espero que deje una enseñanza. Gracias por leer. Espero con gusto comentarios. Sigo con los oneshots? Quieren un BB/Raven en otro?


**EDITADO 15.25 hs!**

**Por favor les pido reviews! Que opinan..hago otra oneshot? Les gustaria?**

* * *

**"Otra oportunidad"**

**27 de septiembre del 2013**

Un sueño solo puede triunfar sobre la realidad si se le da la oportunidad

Stanislaw Lem

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

La noche estaba hermosa. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna se veia enorme. Y yo estaba en la azotea de la Torre de los Titanes.

Hoy no era un dia como cualquiera.

Hoy era el dia en que al fin decidi acabar con mis problemas.

-Nunca nadie mas vera su hermoso cuerpo ni sus restos. Ya cumpli parte del trato. Ahora...-

-¿Cuál es tu apuro?- Le pregunte aburrida.

-Tus queridos amigos... mas especificamente tu querido novio, princesa podria vernos aqui y todo aquello que pretendes se te acabara.-

-¿Y a ti, te importa?- Lo mire fijamente a sabiendas que le encantaba contemplar mis ojos.

-Para nada. Lo nuestro princesa acabo hace un tiempo. Nuestra relacion es unicamente de negocios.-

-¿Tan ofendido sigues estando?- La respuesta era evidente.

-¿Ofendido? Estas completamente loca. Tu me cambiaste por basura. No puedo sentir pena de algo que no paso porque tu eres simplemente idiota.-

-Lo que sea. Toma... espero que le saques provecho.- Le di la memoria USB donde estaba toda la informacion que tanto queria a cambio del pequeño favor que le pedi.

-Gracias. Tu tambien espero que le saques provecho al camino que has decidido tomar. Algun dia veras que te arrepentiras de tratar de ser alguien que no eres.-

-Te aseguro que jamas me arrepentire de nada que he hecho. No te preocupes. Ahora vete.-

-Adios Raven.- Y asi sin más con frivolidad se teletransporto frente a mi.

Suspire.

-Hasta pronto, Jason Todd.-

Alguien derepente abrio la puerta. Ya lo sentia venir. Esa presencia era ya inconfundible para mi.

Era a quien elegi.

Robin. Mi lider.

Sonrei para mis adentros.

Tenia tantas ganas de lanzar una carcajada. Pero no podia bajo ningun motivo.

-Raven, ¿Has visto a Starfire?-

-No, Robin. No la he visto pero se donde esta.- Le alcance una pequeña hoja de papel para que leyera.

-No puede ser. Ella lo acepto. Ella me dijo que estaba muy feliz por nosotros. No tenia porque...- Robin estaba desesperado. Apunto de llorar. Con un ataque de nervios. _¿Que demonios...? _Aprete los dientes fuerte y trate de tranquilizarme.

-Se fue, Robin. Ella se fue del equipo para siempre. Nos mintio. Nunca lo acepto. Lo nuestro...- Mire para abajo. No podia evitar... querer reir y a la vez por un lado. Por como lo estaba tomando... queria tirarlo por la cornisa.

-No pudo haber desaparecido. Es imposible. Ella me hubiera ido a ver.-

-Desaparecio de nuestras vidas. Tienes que aceptarlo. A mi me duele, Robin pero ¿Que vamos hacer?-

-¿No te importa acaso? ¿NO TE IMPORTA STAR?- _La sigue amando..._

-¿Como puedes dedir eso? ¿O tan solo pensarlo? Ella es mi mejor amiga. Me duele muchisimo que se haya ido. Pero ella no quiere que la busquemos...No estas aceptando su decision.-

-Pero...- Me acerque a él y lo abrace bien fuerte.

-Tranquilo, Robin. Sea a donde sea que este. Se que esta bien y que lo hizo porque penso que era lo mejor para nosotros.- Me devolvio el abrazo.

-Si, disculpa Rae. No quise que pienses que estoy asi porque ella y yo soliamos estar juntos. Simplemente no acepto que se vaya como una compañera de equipo. Todos somos amigos. Ni se despidio... asi no es Star.-

-Shh.. tranquilo, Robin. Quizas algun dia la volvamos a ver.-

-Si...-

_Jamás, imbecil. Starfire metio sus narices donde no debia y me encontro en un mal dia. _

_Y no me arrepiento de nada..._

* * *

**_10 de Septiembre  
_**

**_Hace 16 días atrás_**

Robin se habia ido por unos dias a Gotham City pero iba a volver en cualquier momento. Era una visita simplemente... no una misión.

O al menos eso fue lo que habia dicho.

-Jason, basta...- Trate de alejarlo de mi pero tampoco ponia mucha resistencia.

-Siento como me deseas. Realmente me podrías sacar de encima tuyo princesa. Pero no quieres. Cada poro de tu piel me llama. Me desea como yo a ti.- Saco una navaja y destrozo mi uniforme.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba como el queria verme.

Sin nada encima.

-Basta. Enserio. ¡BASTA! Amo a Robin. A ti no, ¡Me canse de jugar. Vete!-

-¿¡Estas loca?! ¡GRAYSON NO TE AMA! ¡ERES UNA ILUSA. EL AMA A ESA MUJER A LA ALIENIGENA!-

-¡FUERA!-Le grite y con mis poderes lo tire contra una pared.

-Vete al diablo, Raven.- Se levanto con fastidio y de un golpe acabo con el ventanal que se hizo trizas.

Se estaba yendo.

-¡NO! Jason por favor no te vayas. No te lo tomes asi. Te quiero. Todo lo que pasamos juntos ha sido fantastico.-

- Red X para ti, Raven.- Me dijo con frialdad. Se puso la mascara.

Me acerque a él con rapidez y se la quite.

-¡No juegues asi conmigo! No soporto que estes asi..._conmigo...-_Me dolía en lo más profundo del alma. Una parte de mi no queria que se fuera de esta manera. Una GRAN parte de mi no queria.

-Eres una idiota.- Me acerque muy cerca de su rostro.

-Tal vez...- Le susurre en el oido y lo bese con cariño.

De un momento para otro mi habitacion estaba cubierta de polvo luego de que derribaran mi puerta abajo.

-¡STARFIRE! ¡¿ESTÁS ESTUPIDA O QUE? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?- Le grite fuera de mi. Desencajada. Con mis poderes emanando de mis manos llenas de mi aura.

-¡MALDITA CLORGBAG! TU ESTUVISTE SIEMPRE ENGAÑANDO A ROBIN CON RED X. ¡UN ENEMIGO!-

-¡VETE AL DIABLO!-

-¿¡CREES QUE PUEDES HACERLE ESTO?! ¿CREES QUE EL ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI? - Baje mis brazos para escucharla.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Derepente toda la ira menguo. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Raven no la escuches.- Jason por primera vez dijo algo acercandose a mi.

-Eres oscura, aburrida, tetrica y te crees mucho, bruja. Por eso mientras Robin le dice a todo el mundo que esta contigo sigue viendome en mi habitacion y hace lo que no hace contigo aun. ¿Sabes porque creo que sigue contigo?-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-Exigio Jason.

-No hago caso a mercenarios como tú. Y Raven sigue contigo.. por miedo quizas. A esa locura tuya... a lo impredecible que eres. Todos sabemos que eres una perra. Y el pobre Robin es un hombre... No le veo otra explicacion a que lo hayas hechizado con algun hechizo tuyo para que haya querido alguna vez estar a tu lado.-

_¿Esta es Starfire? _

_-No te creo. _¡NO TE CREO! ¡ROBIN ME AMA A MI !-Le grite aun estando en el suelo. Por un segundo me descompense en la amargura. Levante la mirada pero ya tenia la mano de Starfire apuntandome un Starbolt inmenso a mi directamente.

-ERES TAN TONTA, AMIGA RAVEN.- Abri los ojos de par a par. Senti que el calor del starbolt quemaba mi piel.

-¡NO LO HARAS!- Grito Jason y le tiro una cosa que no sabia que era al cuello y la tiro contra una pared.

-¿Qué me has hecho KNORGBAD? Agggrhhh...- Starfire se quejaba del dolor de la cosa que Jason le tiro. Era algo que evidentemente por lo que veia la electrocutaba.

-No tenias que hacerlo.-Le adverti levantandome y no tomando su mano.

-Pero...-Me iba a decir algo pero Starfire tiro un Starbolt contra el a su pecho.

-¡JASON!- No era un Starbolt normal ese. Lo presentia.

-Starfire. Te iras al infierno. -Le adverti

Levante mis dos manos y cerre mis ojos.

-Llamas del infierno llenenme de poder. Se los pido yo, la princesa de las tinieblas el poder para acabar con esta mundana mujer. Que por la eternidad su alma sea el juguete de los demonios que estan en la puerta del infierno. Ella es mi ofrenda. ¡TOMA STARFIRE!- Y asi le lance una esfera de energia demoniaca que se adentro en su cuerpo.

Bajo los brazos. Trato de detenerlo.

Inutilmente.

Su cuerpo totalmente bronceado por el sol en cuestion de segundos se volvio practicamente blanco.

Sus ojos brillantes verdes se volvieron negros.

Su boca no podia emitir mas sonidos.

-¿Qué...le sucede?- Me pregunto Jason levantandose. Tosía. Era menor de lo que pensaba su herida.

-Aun tiene algo de vida. Escucha. Mira. Deleitate. Ese hechizo esta comiendosela por dentro. Morira en unos segundos mas.-

-Lo hiciste..-Se levanto como pudo.

-Robin es mio.- Le dije a Starfire un segundo antes de que su vitalidad se extinguiera en su ser.

-Eres tan perra como ella. La mataste por ese tipo. Por ese idiota ¿Crees que te ama?-

-No te escuchare. Yo ya elegi a Robin. Ayúdame a deshacerme de Starfire.-Insistí.

-Por supuesto. De hecho dejamela a mi y nunca tendrás que pensar que la pueden encontrar.-

-Ahora me ayudas?-

-No, Tu novio tiene libre acceso al Xenothium en las industrias Wayne para utilizarlo en su traje. Bueno se que estando aca podrás averiguarme todas las contraseñas necesarias para burlar las claves de seguridad de la fortaleza. Sin ellas hasta yo admito que me costaría muchísimo trabajo entrar. Tenemos un trato?-

-Acaso no sientes nada por mi?-

-No, ya no. Tu me pierdes. Tu la mataste, no por defensa personal, si no porque dijo que estuvo con tu querido Robin. Todo lo has hecho frente a mi. Conservare mi dignidad y la única relación que tendremos a corto plazo será contractual. Tu haces lo que te pido y yo me deshago de ella y no la volverás a ver ni nadie mas.-

-Esta bien. Conseguiré lo que necesitas. Ahora vete.- Asintió cargando el cuerpo de Starfire.

-En unos días nos veremos, princesa.-

Cerré los ojos. _Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre nosotros._

* * *

Yo también hubiera preferido que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

* * *

**10 años despues**

**Gotham City**

Durante los últimos 10 años he soportado todas las humillaciones habidas y por haber de Robin.

Ahora conocido como Nightwing.

Venía a nuestro departamento cada vez que podía.

A la vista de nadie era su novia.

Todo era bajo secreto en Gotham City.

Cada tanto veía en el periódico a el besándose o de la mano en algún cóctel en fiestas o como héroe con alguna heroína o con alguna chica.

Decenas de veces me ha hecho eso y siempre terminaba disculpandolo.

Porque lo amaba.

No quizás porque lo quería enserio.

O quizás por simple acostumbramiento.

Desde la desaparición de Starfire nuestra relación fue mas y mas distante. Pero cuando tomaba el coraje para dejarlo el me decía que me amaba y caía otra vez.

_Egoista. Yo estoy enferma de amor..._

-No. Lo tuyo es solo capricho. Tu ya no lo quieres hace mucho tiempo.-

-Jason?- Estaba dentro de mi departamento como antes se infiltraba con sigilosidad en mi habitación en la torre.

No podía creerlo.

Largos años habían pasado ya.

Ya había olvidado muchos rasgos de su hermoso rostro con tanta amargura.

-Raven te traje esto.- Tiro una caja sobre la mesa que casi la destrozo.

-Que es?- No imaginaba que podía darme.

-Abrelo.- Asenti. No le tenia miedo. A el no.

Abrí la caja y vi un montón de huesos.

-Starfire...-Quede boquiabierta.

-Cuando me la diste la tire en acido porque te prometí que no la volverías a ver. Lógicamente sus huesos se debían haber desintegrado pero evidentemente no era humana.-

-Después que se fue las cosas empeoraron. Despues que te fuiste mi vida no volvió a ser la misma.-

-La mía tampoco. Quise olvidarte pero...-

-No lo hagas. No lo intentes nunca mas. Te amo. Perdóname...Te amo. Te extrañe muchísimo.- Le dije desesperada abrazandolo.

Arrepentida.

-Aunque quisiera nunca podría pero no podemos estar juntos.-

-Que?- No entendía porque.

-No me queda mucho de vida. Moriré. Tengo leucemia. He venido porque tu eres la mujer mas importante de mi vida. Vine a despedirme y a pedirte que te hagas respetar. Que te valores. Que algún día llegara a tu vida alguien que te ame tanto como yo y que no pierdas la esperanza. Te amo, mi princesa.- Se acerco a mi y me beso suavemente.

-Nunca me olvides. Por siempre, eternamente te amaré.- Se alejo de mi y desapareció. Se teletransporto.

Fue la última vez que lo volví a ver.

* * *

Por años despues de ese dia maldito no volvi a reir. Aun despues de tener a mi unica hija. Helena Grayson.

Si, hija de Nightwing.

Ella se convirtio desde el dia que nacio en la unica razon para vivir. No tenia otra ya.

Nunca mas quise saber nada de Nightwing. La ultima vez que vi a Jason ya estaba embarazada de ella. Ese dia hui del departamento y nunca mas volvi con él.

Estar con Nightwing...con Robin no era respetarse. El nunca iba a ser capaz de respetar a una mujer. El amor de una.

* * *

**Cementerio de Gotham City.**

**4 años después**

-Que hacemos aquí mami?- Yo llevaba de la mano a mi única hija quien era mi único nexo a Nightwing.

-Aquí esta Jason Todd. Un hombre que conocí muy poco pero sin lugar a dudas la única persona que pude amar en mi vida. A el le debo todo. Cuando estaba muy mal el apareció y me dio su vida en los últimos momentos de la suya.-

-Entonces yo lo quiero mucho también.- La mire preguntando el porque.- Es el?- Me señaló su foto.

-Si. Es la única fotografia que tenia de el. Es de hace muchos años.-

-Pero el no ha muerto, el es el príncipe.-

Recordé inmediatamente como el me llamaba a mi.

Tome a mi hija sin decir mas y me fui a la salida. Tenia ganas de llorar. No era gracioso. Lo extrañaba muchisimo.

-Princesa. Estoy aqui.- Era el.

-Ja...- Me caí al suelo. Me descompense del susto.

-No puede ser...-Me puse a llorar creyendo que estaba volviéndome loca.

-No, soy yo. No me fui.-La ultima vez que lo vi estaba pálido y realmente no me mentía. Lo sentía, sentía que su vitalidad se acababa.

-Estuve al borde de irme. Hace unos años no me hubieras reconocido. Hace muy poco tiempo me recupere de mi enfermedad. Estuve casi 3 años en una cámara regenerativa. Hice un trato con cierta gente y ahora les debo la vida.

-Sea quienes sean si te la devolvieron yo también les debo la vida.- Me levante y me aferre a el como si pudiera desaparecer otra vez.- No iba a dejarlo jamás irse de nuevo. Jamás.

Comencé a llorar.

-Yo tampoco te dejare ir otra vez de mi lado. Eres el amor de mi vida.-

Me acerque para susurrarle al oído.

-Sin ti a mi lado...aunque esta mi hija en mi vida... En cualquier momento iba a terminar yendo a buscarte.-

-Mami, Estas bien?- Mi pequeña me pregunto.

-Este es el momento mas feliz de mi vida. Te tengo a ti y a el. Ven...- La llame.

-Princesita. Nos estamos viendo seguido.- Se río Jason acariciando su cabello.

-Príncipe serás tu mi papa?- Le pregunto con inocencia. El la tomo en los brazos.

-Si me dejas, me encantaría serlo. Me gustaría estar para siempre contigo y con tu mama.-

-Mama, podemos ir a comer algo? No me gusta este lugar.-

-Por supuesto.- Le conteste a ella que estaba aferrada a el aun.

No podía creerlo. Las dos personas mas importante para mi juntas.

La vida me dio otra oportunidad.

_Los cuidaré con mi vida. Porque ellos son mi vida._

_Jason Todd y Helena Grayson._

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado. Que dejen reviews todos todos aquellos que lean. Que comenten critiquen, me digan si les gusto. Lo que sea. Espero que este fic haya dejado por sobre todo una enseñanza. _

_El próximo capitulo de mi ultimo fic esta casi listo. Dejen por favor sus comentarios! Me motivan... También a mi me dan lapsus de falta de imaginación y ustedes son mi motor. Gracias por leer. Abrazo. Subiré el próximo capitulo en dos comentarios mas!_


End file.
